


for you

by CeruleanWind



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Gon and Killua take a break from their mission to have a night out together in the city.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> YES IT IS STILL VALENTINE'S DAY. i'm in pacific time don't come and hunt me down. anyways i always love writing these platonic/qp killugon fics. it gives me life. they are just very good!!
> 
> title based off the song for you by cavetown (it is THEIR song. killugon own it)

“Killua! Killua!” Gon’s excited whisper pierces through the silence of the room. Killua stirs awake in his bed, which is placed almost directly beside Gon’s in the hotel room.

“What is it?” Killua asks in the same whisper, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “How early is it? Isn’t the sun just rising now?”

Gon huffs in exasperation as he sits up in bed. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” he says in a murmur this time. “D’you think we should do something?”

Killua sits up this time, his fluffy white hair especially bed-head crazy. “Well, I don’t know,” he responds, shrugging. “Isn’t Valentine’s Day for, like, couples?”

“So?” Gon points out with a radiant grin. “Who says we can’t celebrate it too? Let’s put our mission aside for one day and go have some fun!”

“Fine,” says Killua, turning away to hide a smile. He’d never admit it, but he would love nothing more than to spend Valentine’s Day with his best friend.

They lounge around the hotel during the day, spending most of their time at the pool. Nobody is really at the pool during the day—everyone likely prefers to be out in the city with their Valentines—so Gon and Killua get the pool to themselves for most of it. They swim around, play some games, chat while sitting in the hot tub, and annoy room service by getting food delivered to the pool. It’s a very nice way to spend their day.

“So, what do you wanna do now?” Gon asks as they walk back to their hotel room. “We could get dressed and head out into the city—that would be pretty fun.”

Killua nods in response and says, “Yeah, that would be perfect. How about we go to the roller rink and arcade? I’m sure we could get some food there too!” Killua doesn’t want to think about just _how_ many couples will be at the roller rink. He pushes that thought away for the time being.

Gon gasps in excitement and can’t help but bounce up and down a few times. “That sounds amazing! Okay, okay, let’s go! Hurry!”

Once in their hotel room, they hurry to get ready. Both Gon and Killua change into casual outfits—something they wouldn’t mind roller skating in. They then tear down the hallway towards the lobby of the hotel, eager to get out in the city and have some fun.

“Hey, y’know, we should do this more often,” Killua muses as they walk, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “Take a day off, I mean. I dunno, for the past few years it’s just kinda been constant work, and this…” He trails off to look absently up into the sky, which is painted orange by the sunset. “This is nice.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Gon replies after a moment of thought. “Yeah! We _should_ do this more often! It definitely doesn’t have to be limited to _just_ Valentine’s Day, of course. Oh—speaking of which, Killua, you’re my Valentine, right?”

Silence settles over them. Killua doesn’t remember the last time he’s blushed this hard.

“I—I’m sorry,” Killua says, blinking at Gon in sheer shock, “ _what_?”

“My Valentine!” Gon reiterates, somehow oblivious to the fact that Killua had turned into a tomato. “D’you want to be my Valentine?”

Killua can’t hold back his bashful smile. He works up the courage to look at Gon and says, in an unusually quiet and sheepish tone, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

-

Roller skating was fairly uneventful. There were copious amounts of couples there, as Killua had predicted, but it didn’t ruin their good time in the slightest. Neither of them had roller skated before, so it was fun to stumble and flounder their way across the roller rink together. They snacked on pizza and candy from the concession; it surely wasn’t the most nutritious Valentine’s Day dinner, but they didn’t have a care in the world.

“Wow,” sighs Gon as he flops down onto one of the benches lining the roller rink. “I’ve never fallen so much in one day! Oh, Killua, why don’t we go to the arcade now?”

Killua raises an eyebrow at that. “The arcade, huh?” he teases, bumping Gon’s shoulder with his own. “Depends. Are you ready to get your ass kicked?”

Gon pouts, but he puts on a challenging glare. “Hey! I’ll beat you at something, I swear!” he retorts with a smirk. “Let’s go, then!”

Quite honestly, Gon and Killua are both evenly matched when it comes to video games. Even though Killua has more experience, Gon is a fast learner, and Killua would be lying if he said Gon didn’t put up a good fight.

“I’m so _tired_ ,” Gon complains as he leans heavily against Killua. “How late is it?”

“It’s almost ten-thirty.”

Gon laughs and leans fully onto Killua’s shoulder, pretending to snore for a moment before asking, “Want to go back pretty soon?”

Killua smiles and puts his arm around Gon’s shoulders. “Yeah. We can go now, if you’d like. I think today’s been a good Valentine’s Day, don’t you?” They begin to walk towards the exit, Killua’s arm slipping off Gon’s shoulders in favour of holding his hand.

It’s a quiet walk back to the hotel. The streets are pretty quiet at this point—every now and then, there are a few couples that walk by, but other than that, it seems that everyone has retired for the night. There’s a mild chill in the air, just enough to make the tips of your ears rosy, but the weather has been kind this Valentine’s Day.

Both Gon and Killua’s muscles ache when they get back to their hotel room. The moonlight spills through the window and onto the carpet, bathing the room in a soft grey glow. Neither of them even have the energy to turn on the lights.

“Hey, Killua, c’mere for a sec,” Gon says, tugging Killua’s hand to where he’s standing, right in front of the window. He proceeds to pull Killua into a big hug—something that Killua rarely experiences, honestly.

Killua stands there in shock for a moment before slowly reciprocating, squeezing Gon right back and burying his face in Gon’s shoulder. They stand like that for quite a while. Neither of them want to let go.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Gon murmurs with a breathy chuckle. “I loved spending it with you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Killua echoes, ignoring the way his eyes burn with happy tears. This hug is more than Killua has ever wanted as a Valentine’s Day gift. 

He wishes he’d never have to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for making it this far! you can follow me on tumblr @the-ultimate-oof if you so desire ;)


End file.
